neohelperfandomcom-20200213-history
Neopets Wiki
Welcome to NeoHelper's Neopets'' Wiki Neopets is a great site that allows you to create, feed, groom, customize and love your pet, go to the bank, play over a thousand games, run a shop and/or a gallery, make friends, personalize your profile and explore Neopia. And I, NeoHelper, will be here to help you all the way. I would be happy if no one but me worked on or edited my Wiki. I worked hard to create it, and therefore I should get the joy of using it. You are, however, permitted to read and ask questions about certain topics. Your acknowledgement for these rules is greatly appreciated. Please don't give me messages as well. Although, if you want to chat about Neopets or tell me about your experiences on the website, please hit that send button. I love listening and talking to other people. Thanks for reading this Wiki, and I hope that you'll find it to your liking if you haven't already. Neopets: Now and Then * '''IN THE PAST' The Neopets Team, more commonly known as TNT, brainstormed Neopets in 1997. The group launched Neopets on November 15, 1999, and since then millions of people turned on their computers. The Grarrl, a dinosaur-like pet, was the first pet, and more than fifty Neopets quickly followed. Since 1999, most Neopets species have been redesigned four or five times, and so has the site itself. More lands have been created for a total of 18: Altador, Brightvale, Faerieland, Haunted Woods, Kiko Lake, Lutari Island, Krawk Island, Kreludor, Maraqua, Meridell, Mystery Island, Neopia Central, Roo Island, Shenkuu, Terror Mountain, Lost Desert, Tyrannia, and Virtupets Space Station. The former sidebar has been changed to a top sidebar, and you could still use the Rainbow Pool. *'IN THE PRESENT' So far 54 pets have been announced, each one having their own special pet day throughout the year. Several are limited edition, such as the Cybunny, Poogle, Draik and Krawk, and some are for anytime, like the Ixi, Meerca, Jubjub, and Blumaroo. Now you can have Neofriends and collect stamps or Avatars, create up to four pets, make money with a bank account or play over a thousand games. A 3-D Neohome is available and has a version for every Neopian world. Running a customized shop is a hobby of many users, and lots love to personalize their user profile. Many people create and run websites that are used for helping others on Neopets. There are at least 24,000,000 users currently registered for the site, and they have created approximately 255,000,000 Neopets in all. *'IN THE FUTURE' Neopets may not make many more Neopets, considering the fact that they haven't for over two years. They are sure to come out with more issues of The Neopian Times, and TNT will definitely expand the site, mainly with more shops, games, contests and activities. But one thing is definite: people will never get bored of Neopets! Neopets Trivia *A Grarrl was the first Neopet. *TNT created Neopets in 1997, but the site wasn't launched until November 15, 1999. *There are currently over 25,000,000 users and 45,000,000 pets. *There are 18 lands of Neopia. *There are over 50 species of Neopets and over 55 colors to paint them. *You can create up to four Neopets per account on a maximum of five accounts. *Each pet has its own special day. *Completing a Fountain Faerie Quest earns one pet the color of your choice for free. *You must verify your account after signing up before you can do most of the activities on Neopets. *Since the site was launched in 1999, the Neopets and the site have all been redone four to five times. Category:Browse Category:NeoPet